AIM Cullen Style
by JaxTeller'sOldLady11
Summary: What happens when the Cullens get AIM's? It will be a one-shot unless you guys review!


What happens when the Cullens get AIMs?

Lionloveslamb- Edward

Clumsylamb- Bella

Shoppingismylife- Alice

Doctordude- Carlisle

Momofidiots- Esme

Teddybear- Emmett

Perfectoblonde- Rosalie

Emotionguy- Jasper

Bigbadwolf- Jacob

Gossipgal- Jessica

QuietAng- Angela

LaPushbaby- Eric

Mikemotorcycle- Mike

Popochief- Charlie

* * *

_Doctordude signed on_

_Clumsylamb signed on_

Doctordude: Hey Bella!

Clumsylamb: Hi...

Doctordude: Is something wrong?

Clumsylamb: Yeah kinda :\

_Momofidiots signed on_

Doctordude: Hi Esme. I gotta go to work. Bye Bells.

Clumsylamb: Bye...

Momofidiots: Bye sweetie. *Kisses*

_Doctordude signed off_

Clumsylamb: Hi Esme. *Sigh*

Momofidiots: What did Alice do? :(

Clumsylamb: Nothing. It's Rosalie.

Momofidiots: Bella sweetie what did she say?

Clumsylamb: She said that I was too dull for your family and she told me to get a bus outta here. :'(

_Lionloveslamb signed on_

Momofidiots: Bella it's okay. Oh I have to go. Bye.

Clumsylamb: Bye.

_Momofidiots signed off_

Lionlaveslamb: Bella are you okay?

Clumsylamb: Yeah, it's taken care of.

Lionloveslamb: Good.

_QuietAng signed on_

Clumsylamb: Angela?

QuietAng: Yup

Loinloveslamb: Bella I have to go beat up Emmett

Clumsylamb: *Laughs* Okay. I want DEETS!

_Lionloveslamb signed off_

Clumsylamb: Sorry Angela. That was Edward.

QuietAng: Np

_Teddybear signed on_

Teddybear: Bella why?

Clumsylamb: Shut up Emmett. Log off _now!_

Teddybear: Fine. Bye Baby Bells

_Teddybear signed off_

Clumsylamb: Again sorry

QuietAng: It's accually really funny. I gotta go. Bye Bella

Clumsylamb: Bye

_QuietAng signed off_

_Bigbadwolf signed on_

Bigbadwolf: Hi Bella!

Clumsylamb: What's up Jacob

Bigbadwolf: Nothing

_Lionloveslamb signed on_

Lionloveslamb: Hi love.... Dog

Bigbadwolf: Leech

Clumsylamb: Guys! C'mon!

Lionloveslamb: Fine.

Bigbadwolf: I'm leaving

_Bigbadwolf signed out_

_Doctordude signed in_

_Momofidiots signed in_

Clumsylamb: Hey guys.

Momofidiots: Hi Bella

Doctordude: Have you heard from Jasper and Alice?

Clumsylamb: They're online hold on

Doctordude: Okay

_Emotionguy signed on_

_Shoppingismylife signed on_

Momofidiots: Where are you guys?

Shoppingismylife: Another honeymoon

Lionloveslamb: And you didn't tell us whhhyyy?

Emotionguy: I dunno. We had to get away from Emmett

_Teddybear signed on_

Emotionguy: AHHHHHH!!!!

Clumsylamb: Baby. :)

Lionloveslamb: LOL

Shoppingismylife: :D

Teddybear: ???

_Perfectoblonde signed on_

Perfectoblonde: Emmett upstairs now!!!!!

Teddybear: Humph.. TTYL

_Teddybear signed off_

_Perfectoblonde signed off_

Clumsylamb: Annnnywaay

Shoppingismylife: OMG Poor Emmett LOL

Clumsylamb: What?

Shoppingismylife: Rose's gonna play Barbie Emmett

Doctordude: LOL Alice, thats usually u and Bella

Momofidiots: OMG

Emotionguy: We gotta go... Say bye Alice

Shoppingismylife: Bye Alice XD

_Emotionguy signed off_

_Shoppingismylife signed off_

Clumsylamb: *Yawn* Edward!

Lionloveslamb: Coming

_Lionloveslamb signed off_

Clumsylamb: Night guys

Doctordude: Night Bella

Momofidiots: Goodnight sweetie

_Clumsylamb signed off_

Doctordude: Let's go downstairs

Momofidiots:Okay

_Doctordude signed off_

_Momofidiots signed off_

* * *

_Clumsylamb signed on_

_Mikemotorcycle signed on_

_Gossipgal signed on_

Gossipgal: Bella is such a jerk.

Mikemotorcycle: I know. She's so mean

Gossipgal: I know right?

Mikemotorcycle: I gotta go.

Gossipgal: Bye

_Mikemotorcycle signed off_

_Gossipgal signed off_

_Lionloveslamb signed on_

Clumsylamb: Did you see that?

Lionloveslamb: Yeah they didn't even know you were signed on

Clumsylamb: :'-(

Lionloveslamb: *Hugs* Bella....

_Gossipgal signed on_

Gossipgal: Hi Bella!

Clumsylamb: Jess, I saw that conversation u had with Mike

Lionloveslamb: Jessica that hurt Bella

Gossipgal: And who are you?

Lionloveslamb: Edward Cullen.

Gossipgal: OMG o.O

Lionloveslamb: Yup

_Gossipgal signed off_

Clumsylamb: That was funny

Lionloveslamb: I know

_Popochief signed on_

Clumsylamb: Dad whyyy???

Popochief: I dunno I was bored

Lionloveslamb: Hello Chief Swan

Popochief: Hello Edward. Bella i gotta go

Clumsylamb: K bye dad

_Popochief signed off_

Clumsylamb: Popochief!! ROTFLMBO

Lionloveslamb: LOL


End file.
